The intimacy of a team
by trytofindme
Summary: Partner focused with each pairing sharing intimate moments. Inspired by email discussions with SilverSentinal21.
1. Chapter 1

The intimacy of Kensi and Deeks

Cognitive Intimacy

They had been discussing the merits of Top model, American Idol and Jersey Shore. Deeks couldn't see why these were her favourites and on permanent record on her tv decoder. Kensi couldn't see why he didn't understand that reality tv for her was better than some of the other stuff on tv and more importantly, reality tv reminded her as to the fact that people were oblivious to what they did on a daily basis. She wanted to be reminded of a reality that was different from her own. Deeks said if she wanted to watch reality tv, she should be watching sport that is reality. More importantly she could discuss the results and the plays with the rest of the guys. Or she should be out there surfing or doing something that was not tv orientated. Kensi laughed at that only to be told by Deeks to stop cackling. Both enjoyed trying to make the other see their side of the argument. So Deeks started watching top model with her and Kensi started doing stuff that wasn't so reality tv.

* * *

Emotional Intimacy

Deeks just knew that when he agreed to watch Titanic with Kensi, he was going to be receiving a bucket load of tears. He also knew that he would not tell a soul about this side of Kensi. A side that she only allowed him to see when she was feeling venerable. Deeks accepted that, just as he accepted that he was the one to bring beer and donuts to the movie viewing in her lounge. Kensi ordered pizza for dinner for both of them. Allowing Kensi to cuddle into him, he was surprised that she dropped off to sleep about half way through. He was happy that she trusted him enough to let him see her sleep. This had taken time to reach but it was worth it.

* * *

Experimental Intimacy

They were in the gun range. Both were focused on the training at hand. Each was firing their weapon at repetitive intervals. As each magazine was emptied and each target was destroyed. They were in synchronization with the other. Instead of two different gun shots, each pull of the trigger was like they were together so only one shot sounded. When Callen and Sam stepped into the room to take another of the lanes at the firing range. They watched the partners and could see the focus of each mirrored in the other, the shots on the target followed by the magazine change. They even hit the target retrieval button at the same time. The only time they were not matching the other's moves was when Deeks stepped away to get new targets and Kensi removed the existing ones from both lanes before Deeks handed her a new target to attach to the clips, then they were back getting the targets on and back in position.

Later in the armoury Kensi and Deeks were huddled over their targets and comparing their accuracy on each. Each pointing to their own then the other's target.

* * *

Physical Intimacy

Deeks was sitting on the beach watching the tide. Waves softly rolled into the shore and made little crashes before being pulled back out. No good for surfing. The water just calmed him. Taking away the stresses of the case that they had completed. The torture and killing of military, cops and federal agents. It had cost some people their lives. Deeks was struggling trying to understand what would make a person or group of people think that killing is the right way to achieve their means. He had come down here with a cup of coffee but the coffee was long gone. He needed to move and get dinner when a friendly voice came out of nowhere.

"I thought that I would bring dinner."

Turning his head he saw his partner holding a collection of burgers and chips with drinks. Sitting down beside him, invading his personal space.

"I had Eric check your location while I was getting dinner" Kensi smiled at him as she handed over a drink before handing over his burger and placing the chips between them.

"Thanks Kens," Deeks smiled back at her as he accepted his burger. "Some things I just don't get."

"I know, it's the why factor," Kensi answered.

"Human nature," Deeks added before they fell into silence, eating dinner and just enjoying the closeness of the other.

Once they had finished and cleaned up around them, they walked over to the bins and deposited their rubbish. This wasn't two people walking alone, Deeks had one arm around Kensi's shoulders and she had one arm around his waist. Sometimes words were just not needed between them.


	2. Chapter 2

The intimacy of the Agents.

Cognitive Intimacy

"We have a challenge against some people upstairs who think they are smarter than us," Callen announced, "So for this challenge we are doing a crossword."

"Why did you challenge Eric and Nell to a crossword challenge?" Sam looked at his partner.

"Because we are smart," Deeks answered as he continued with his typing.

"And your intellect is razor sharp, for someone that can't spell," Kensi retorted

"Hetty is finding a crossword that we can all do as the challenge," Callen supplied

"Is this a team effort or is it we each have a copy and go from there?" Deeks asked.

"We have a copy and they upstairs have a copy."

"You are aware Nell was a spelling bee champion, G," Sam supplied with a smirk and his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Go Nell."

"I think I might hit the gym." Deeks made a move to get out of his chair.

"Deeks, sit, stay. You can't be serious Sam."

"Deeks obeying like the puppy that Monty is." Kensi mouthed at him.

"No more Monty kisses for you Kensi." Deeks retorted outloud.

A short time later Hetty had issued the crosswords for each team. Filling it in using a pencil, so they could rub out any mistakes.

"What is 'Large bodies of water'?" Callen started

"Ocean" Deeks answered quickly

"Ok, next. What is a 'Heat unit'?" Callen asked, they all looked at each other "I think we will leave that one at this time and go to the next one "Juvenile?"

"Deeks" Sam answered.

"That is just mean"

"Why because it's true?"

"Guys we are forgetting the reason why we are doing this and who we need to beat," Callen stopped the fight before it went further. All agents turned and looked up to the ops centre before.

"You have a point, I think the answer could be young, does it fit?" Kensi asked

* * *

Emotional Intimacy

Today was a day they had lost.

Lost one of their own.

Lost a colleague.

Lost a battle against to the bad guys.

Tears fell. No jokes were said. They hadn't worked with Agent Simon Williams long. It was a temporary thing while Sam worked his way back to full duty after a small explosive device blew apart a building level of a carpark. At the hands of the same mad marine trained in explosives. It hurt. All their faces showed the pain of losing.

They didn't have to hide behind masks. Not right now. It was ok to show the grief of losing a team mate that had added to the mess they called family.

They knew that the masks would be back soon.

But they could show their despair at a life not yet lived long enough.

* * *

Experimental Intimacy

The outstanding job board was complete, so training was a priority as no one wanted to sift through the cold cases that were waiting.

Deeks grabbed his phone, id and gun, dropping them into his bro sack.

"And where are you going?" Sam asked as he noticed Deeks clothes.

"A run, probably 3 miles maybe 5. You wanna come too?"

"Yeah, give me a couple of minutes to get changed. G, we are going for a run you need to change," Sam instructed

"Kensi, get changed," Callen order, "We are going for a run. Deeks can you let Eric and Nell know and Hetty too."

"Hetty already knows," Deeks answered only to be met by confused looks, "She knows everything."

Soon the team is out of the building running a random path. Deeks starts by leading away from the mission and towards the beach, the others following in his wake. Soon Sam is running beside him. The same time that Deeks is stepping forward with his right leg, Sam is doing the same. Matching their pace about a meter behind them is Kensi and Callen stepping forward with the same leg at the same time. Kensi behind Deeks and Callen behind Sam.

* * *

Physical Intimacy

The suspect had opened fire in a crowded location, there was no way that innocent people weren't going to get hurt. He felt the bullet more than heard it with all the other noises, people screaming, dogs barking, guns blazing (not just his own). Looking down, he saw blood wetting his shirt. He hated shopping for clothes but he hated having to explain bullet holes in Hetty's wardrobe collection more.

"Eric, what's the status of police and ambulances?" Callen asked over his earwig.

"They have some arriving now, police are making sure that people are getting treatment and cordoning off parts of the market" Eric's reply, relaxing Callen in the knowledge that it was under control "More are on their way."

"Callen, Sam, where are you?" Kensi asked from her covered position as her and Deeks listened in and snuck closer to the target.

"Outside the coffee cart and G is behind the bin beside it" Sam answered as he glanced for his partner.

"Deeks, pop your head up and distract him" Kensi ordered.

"Guys, don't shoot at the icecream cart, cause that is me and Kensi doesn't like breaking in new partners" Deeks told them before he counted down to one and popped out yelling something at the target to distract him. Deeks hit the ground as the suspect turned his gun onto him, the other team members popped out and shot the target.

"Now"

"Callen, you hurt?" Deeks asked as he caught a glimpse of something dark on Callen's shirt while he ducked back.

"Flesh wound," Callen answered.

"Better get some pressure on it," Deeks added as Sam didn't wait for an invite and pressed a pile of serviettes against the wound. Callen grimaced at the pain. Two minutes later, the suspects were down. Sam had taken a bullet too. Mean time Kensi and Deeks were dealing with the senior agents battle wounds.

"Hey big guy, I think that you might need surgery," Deeks told him as he held pressure on Sam's shoulder.

"Why."

"Well, the bullet didn't go all the way through, and if I go like this," Deeks explained, only to get a yell of pain from Sam, "I think it may have fractured the bone."

"24 hours in hospital Sam," Callen smiled at his partner.

"And you can get all your shots done at the same time, G," Sam retorted.

"Challenger keys," Kensi held out her hand as she kept the pressure on Callen's arm.

"You are not driving the challenger."

"Either Kensi drives it or I do, Sam," Deeks reminded him

"Hetty can drive it."

"Sam." Kensi stretched out his name

"Fine Deeks can drive it. But if there is one scratch on her, Monty will be needing a new owner." Sam grudgingly handed over the keys.

"Sam, I will be driving it back to the office and leaving the keys with Hetty, no planned detours."


	3. Chapter 3

The intimacy of the Eric and Nell.

.

Cognitive Intimacy

"We are going to beat those agents as to who is the smartest," Nell muttered as she worked through her emails waiting for the crossword challenge one to appear.

"Lets face it, with my intelligence being Mensa level and your's being high. I would say that we can beat them," Eric reminded her.

"You know what the Triple Nine Club is?" Nell asked.

"Yeah, It's the people in the 99.9 percentile of smartest," Eric answered.

"Lets just say I can qualify for that and Mensa," Nell hinted at her IQ level, "But that is the biggest hint that you are getting."

"That's not easy to pass that test, they have strict rules for it. I can do it but I need more time than they allow for, but good for you," Eric knew how hard that test was having sat it himself. "Me and a group of friends tried, none of us qualified but we could all hack their system to change our results."

"You hacked their system?" Nell slowly turned and looked at him.

"Only once we had failed," Eric answered, "Because we could. Ooh email."

"Here it is. Big screen?"

"Yeah."

"What is 'Large bodies of water'? Ocean" Nell answered

"What is a 'Heat unit'? Eight letters?" Eric added "Scoville, chilli peppers"

"Juvenile?"

"The agents downstairs?"

"Young, although what you said is true, there isn't enough spaces for it"

* * *

Emotional Intimacy

What could Eric do to help Nell feel better, then he remembered the flowers that she had sent to herself. Nell had been having another bad day on top of an already bad week. Someone slashed her tyres two days ago, forcing her to be late, getting a lift with Deeks and Monty. Monty then decided that Nell's bag was the best place to sleep on and wouldn't move. Her apartment had been broken into and graffitied yesterday morning, her building manager called her and several others in the building as there was 4 on her level alone that had been done. Someone today had parked in her place when she got to work and she got drenched with the sudden downpour that broke the moment that she opened the door, wrecking her mobile.

Not being able to leave his desk, he quickly looked up local florists and found the closest to her favourite coffee shop. Calling ahead he ordered a mixed bunch, with carnations, roses, gerbera in their own vase, ready for pick up on his 15 minute break.

On his return from the coffee shop, he saw that Nell was in the tech area downstairs. Carefully he carried all his purchases towards her.

"Hey Rockstar, these are for you," Eric held out her little coffee treat and muffin in a carry bag with the flowers. Nell turned to Eric and when she saw what he had done she burst into tears. Eric hurriedly put the items down on the bench and went to hug her. "I didn't mean to upset you, Nell."

"After the crappy few days, I'm just surprised," Nell said "I really didn't expect this."

* * *

Experimental Intimacy

They were being daring.

Hetty was away in Washington for the day.

They pulled out their secret stash and brought their coffees into the ops centre.

Their hands reached for the plate of oreos and each took one. Crunching down on the filled biscuit. Their other hands holding their coffee cup on the desk.

"This is so good," Eric said breaking the silence.

"The team is out, Hetty is gone for the day, but I am not going to say those magic words," Nell said before they each took another bite of their cookies.

"I think I know what the magic words are and I don't want to say them today," Eric added as they then both took a drink. All of a sudden there was a noise in the building of agents returning.

"Please stay away from ops," Nell quietly asked as her and Eric shared a look. They could hear an instruction drifting up 'share the donuts Fern'. Then the door to the ops room opened.

"Hey guys we got donuts and what are you eating?" Callen asked. Slowly the pair at their computers turned around, each holding up a half eaten cookie. "I know nothing about it."

"We will be down shortly," Eric said.

"Thanks for the donuts," Nell added.

"It was Kensi and Deeks," Callen said, "Their turn."

The phone started to ring on the main ops number. Eric answered it, "Hello"

"Mr Beale, Miss Jones, I have a feeling that you are doing something against the rules right now."

"Hetty, what, no, we," Eric spluttered out

"Hetty, we were just about to go downstairs for donuts," Nell covered

"For a moment I thought that you might be eating oreos in ops again." Eric and Nell looked at each other, eyes wide.

* * *

Physical Intimacy

They were standing under the mistletoe. Together.

Deeks and Kensi had weaselled them into position without either of them noticing.

Then it was Sam that noticed where they were, and started to tease them. Encouraging them to share a kiss in the Christmas spirit.

Standing close, Eric leaned over and whispered softly, "You smell nice."

He then placed a gentle kiss on Nell's cheek. Nell reciprocated the action.

"Really? That was an anticlimax," Deeks announced.

"And that is all you are getting," Nell retorted.

...

"Why did you kiss my cheek, I thought you would have kissed my lips?" Nell asked Eric as she dropped him off. She had an early flight to home to see her family over the break.

"I didn't want to share our little secret with anyone."

"Hetty knows."

"Hetty knows everything, but we agreed that we wouldn't tell the team till after Valentines day," Eric reached over and stroked her face, "And if I kissed your lips, we would have had a lot of explaining to do because we would still be there"


	4. Chapter 4

The intimacy of Callen and Sam

.

Cognitive Intimacy

"Could you imagine being trapped in a car with Deeks?" Callen asked Sam as they sat watching their suspect.

"That would be torture, for me at least. He doesn't sit still, he talks a lot, the only option for peace would be to kill him."

"That's a little harsh." Callen put the tootsie pop back in his mouth.

"Have you been stuck in a car for hours with Deeks?" Sam glanced at him, only to see his partner shake his head. "It is hell. I am truly grateful that Kensi is his partner."

"I have been thinking about separating them, just temporarily. Deeks has some DOD training to do and I thought that you might like to do the training with him," Callen advised. "I know Kensi could do it, but I figured that you might like to take it out on Deeks since he drove you nuts last week."

"Kensi can do it," Sam was quick off the mark.

"Are you sure?"

"He's her partner, Kensi can."

"I thought you might have enjoyed a trip to Hawaii as bribery but I guess Kensi can enjoy it instead."

"Wait, has this trip been signed off?" Sam looked at his partner, he never said anything about Hawaii.

"Not yet."

"How many people is it for?"

"The trip is for two people, Deeks and whoever is training him."

"Get a third ticket and throw in some babysitting."

"Why?" Callen knew Sam was crumbling.

"So I can take my wife and Uncle Callen can babysit for the week." Sam reasoned.

"I will see what I can do with Hetty," Callen smiled to himself.

* * *

Emotional Intimacy

"Sam, what are you plans for the 26th December?" Callen asked

"Nothing at present, time with my family," Sam sat down in his chair.

"You are now booked from 12 till whenever we finish, put it in your diary."

"Any clues?" Sam looked at his partner carefully.

"Nope."

...

Sitting centre court. Right behind the home team.

The guys cheered on their team.

Smiles on both their faces.

Smiles on the crowds faces.

Screams from fellow patrons.

Clinking of glasses.

Their team winning the match.

The bro hugs with each other and the other people beside them, jumping up and down.

"How did you get the tickets?" Sam asked as they were leaving

"I won them."

* * *

Experimental Intimacy

"Wow, you guys really do look worse for wear," Kensi said as the senior agents walked in and collapsed onto the couch.

"Can you get us some ice, Kens," Sam asked not really moving.

"And some painkillers," Callen added. Deeks without speaking opened his desk for some candy to go with the painkillers. Deeks then went and got some water for both of the guys. Kensi was cracking the icepacks in the first aid kit so that they would be ready for the pair.

"Here is some water," Deeks stepped back and grabbed the painkillers. As he opened the bottle both senior agents held up their right hands for the drugs. Both agents reached for the cups then drank the water that Deeks had brought them. "And for your cooperation for your meds, here is a lolly pop each."

"Can you take the wrapper off mine," Callen didn't think he could do it.

"Mine too," Sam looked pitiful. Big navy seal, looked half dead. Deeks just did as asked. Kensi handed each two icepacks.

"Did you give them my candy" Kensi turned from the senior agents to her partner.

"Well it is nearly lunchtime, medicine is better with sugar as Mary Poppins says," Deeks answered, "Look at them, they look like a matching set."

"You have a point," Kensi conceded as she looked at the pair on the couch, legs stretched out, sticks poking out of their mouths, holding icepacks to face and chest.

"I hurt" The senior agents whined around their lollies.

* * *

Physical Intimacy

They were trapped. Trapped in the challenger.

Stake out.

There was no way to get comfortable in the car on the hot day. Windows were down but it made no difference.

"Do you think that Deeks would bring us some cool drinks?" Callen asked, "He lives a few blocks over."

"He is supposed to be napping to be ready for Kensi and his turn at this," Sam answered.

"He could walk Monty and deliver them at the same time."

"Call him and ask then."

"I will, what do you want to drink?" Callen opened the glovebox to pull out his phone. Turning to glance in the rear mirror, he stopped. He stared. "I don't believe it."

"What?"

"Deeks is walking Monty right now." At that Sam checked the rear mirror as well only to be barked at from Callen's window.

"I thought you guys might like some stuff for your stake out since you didn't get a chance to grab anything before," Deeks crouched down and handed over a bag for Callen look in. The bag contained some fruit, a couple of muffins, some tootsie pops and icy drinks. "Hetty gave me a tag for their car, Monty and I are going to the puppy park down the road."

"Puppy park?" Sam looked at him.

"Thanks," Callen said at the same time, he pulled out one of the drinks.

"Directly opposite the house we are watching," Deeks smiled. "Enjoy the food."

"Wait, that's a puppy park?" Callen asked.

"You need a dog to play with in there, and Sam does not count," Deeks advised, only to be looked murderously at by both senior agents. "I, uh, better go." Deeks walked off taking Monty with him.

"One day," Sam muttered, shaking his head.


End file.
